


No Longer a Fan

by cirruscitrus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: Moved on with life and all, Park Chanyeol didn't expect to have a meet and greet with his ex-idol Byun Baekhyun in public toilet.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	No Longer a Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic fest to ever join and I kinda regret not knowing and joining from the first challenge. Writing super short fics is what I do so at first I assumed this would've been no less easier nor harder. Turned out one could just assume! Mod N knew how many times I've cried massacring the original word count hahaha. So yeah, it really is a challenge. Without further ado, happy reading everyone!

At first, Chanyeol thought he heard wrong. But once the sound of urinal flush that he was using faded, he definitely heard a voice coming from inside one of the toilet cubicles.

“Excuse me, uh- hi there? Can you hear me?”

It was oddly a familiar voice but Chanyeol couldn’t pinpoint where he’d heard it or whose.

“Yes?”

“Oh thank God! Listen-“ The stranger cleared his throat before continuing, “I know this is a very absurd situation but I really need your help, please?”

“Okay.. and how do I help you?”

“I need a pants.”

“A what?”

“Please I can’t explain to you right now, just please help me..”

Lucky stranger Chanyeol always keeps spare clothes in his car. On the way back from the parking lot, Chanyeol noticed a bunch of paparazzi lining up at the lobby. Seems like an event for celebrities or some public figures was also being held at the same building where the conference he currently attended took place. He saw familiar faces smiling at the flashlight. Right there and then, his brain short-circuited.

+++

He sure looked ridiculous with the very fine wing collar tuxedo shirt being tucked in Chanyeol’s sweatpants. Chanyeol was still speechless until the man in front of him uncertainly asked, “You do know me, don’t you?”

“...Byun Baekhyun?”

The Korean idol Byun Baekhyun. The singer who broke record, selling more than 1 million copies of album, and the only one to do so in almost two decades history of solo artist in South Korea. The name he used to shout at the top of his lungs, the hands he shook once in the _meet and greet_ , the face he used to look at all the time on his phone. It’s been years since the last time he dutifully followed the news about him. It was surreal.

+++

That night Chanyeol didn’t only do one more favor which was shielding Baekhyun from public’s sight, ushering him to the emergency exit. He ended up driving to Baekhyun’s apartment since the one who was responsible for stealing Baekhyun’s pants was undoubtly the same person who stick a folding knife to the super star’s Audi.

Other than exchanging names and occupation formally, they didn’t talk during the ride and Chanyeol didn’t realize Baekhyun had not told him the direction until the idol asked, “How do you know I live here?”

He dumbly answered, “You still live here?”

Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun’s bewildered expression, bid him a good night, and told him that he didn’t need his sweatpants back.

Later Chanyeol learnt from gossip that Baekhyun was currently into fooling around and it has been going on for a couple of years. Chanyeol was glad that he no longer cared.

+++

A few days later on his Paleontology lecture, one of the attendee with mask and cap approached him.

“Can I have a minute to talk with you, Prof?”

It was Baekhyun. After a long pause Chanyeol said, “Ok.”

Chanyeol lead them to a lowkey coffee shop in the campus area. He didn’t bother to ask Baekhyun, ordering two Iced Americano.

“You-“

“What _did_ you need to talk with me, Baekhyun-ssi?”

“That! What you just did! You knew where I lived, you might think I didn’t notice but when I was in your car you turned up the heater more than most people necessarily need, now you even know my usual go to coffee!”

Chanyeol kept his expression straight. Seeing how the idol had gone as far as smuggling his own self in Chanyeol’s lecture today, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was not going to drop it.

+++

After knowing that Chanyeol was once his avid fan back in early of his career, Baekhyun couldn’t stop pestering the professor. The idol kept showing himself in the latter’s public lecture only to ask a list of questions about ‘how much Park Chanyeol knows Byun Baekhyun’ after class.

“Don’t you have songs to record or something? Why do you keep appearing in my _free_ class?”

“I can sign your... paper. For free?”

“I am no longer your fan, Baekhyun-ssi.”

“Why?!”

+++

The answer was a lot to take. Baekhyun didn’t realize how much himself had changed until Chanyeol pointing it out to him. It’s so bizarre how someone you barely know _knows_ better about yourself.

“But that’s okay, people change. And I respect you as a person. I’m just no longer one of your fans.”

That was the first time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s smile. He just didn’t expect it would hurt.

+++

Baekhyun came to Chanyeol’s lecture again. Chanyeol was about to yell when Baekhyun handed him a huge bouquet of roses.

“I just came to say thank you, for being my fan, I mean back then when things were very difficult for me. Not that today’s any less difficult.” He chuckled, “Anyway, yeah, thank you.”

He smiled but he honestly wanted to cry. He didn’t know that knowing someone who used to sincerely love him simply no longer love him would hurt this much.

+++

“Prof,”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then pay attention to meee!”

He found a solution to the wandering hand by gripping it hard behind the book he was currently reading but the insistent rubs of cheek on his shoulder got more and more annoying.

“Okay what?”

The pout soon changed into a shy grin, “Did you see it?”

“See what?”

Seeing the taller’s puzzled face, the smaller sighed, “I posted something cute for my fans. They kept asking me to take a pic when you were sleeping. You really didn’t see??”

The one who was supposed to answer had not even said anything yet when a realization hit the other like _oh. my. God._

“I can’t believe- you muted me?!”

He stormed out of the bedroom stomping his short legs.

“Baby come on, you know I don’t really use instagram. And hey, I’m no longer your fan.”

“Oh shut up!”

The one who was left on bed unlocked his phone then laughed a little.

+++


End file.
